Lewis MacAdams
Lewis MacAdams (born October 12, 1944)Poetry and Politics-An Autobiography by Lewis MacAdams is an American poet, journalist, political activist, and filmmaker. Life MacAdams was born in San Angelo, Texas.Poetry and Politics-An Autobiography by Lewis MacAdams He graduated from Princeton University in 1966. He is the author of a dozen books and tapes of poetry, and his poems have appeared in many anthologies. In 2001, he published his Birth of The Cool, a cultural history of the idea of cool. As a journalist, MacAdams has been a contributing editor of the L.A. Weekly and has written regularly on culture and ecology for Rolling Stone, Men’s Journal, L.A. Times, and Los Angeles Magazine. http://www.bigbridge.org/issue9/bios.htm#MacAdams As a political activist, MacAdams is a cofounder of Friends of The Los Angeles River (FoLAR) established in 1985 (and has served as Chair on their Board of Directors). FoLAR has been characterized by MacAdams as a "40 year art work" to bring the Los Angeles River back to life. In the years since, he has become the River’s most important and influential advocate. Among FoLAR’s many projects are an annual river clean-up, the "Gran Limpieza," which brings 2500 people down to the river to clean up every Spring; and an on-going series of conferences and planning workshops dealing with every aspect of the river. 2 of its current major goals are to create a Los Angeles River Conservancy to oversee restoration of the river, and a River Watch program to improve the River’s water quality and target polluters.Friends of the Los Angeles River The River: Books One, Two & Three, takes the Los Angeles River as its metaphor, weaving the story and song of the poet, activist and journalist as these three roles form the confluence which is the man. http://www.poetryflash.org/WS06.Press_Kit.html Recognition In 1991, MacAdams received the San Fernando Valley Audubon Society’s annual Conservation Award.http://www.bigbridge.org/issue9/bios.htm#MacAdams Publications Poetry *''City Money: Poems''. Oxford, UK: Burning Water, 1966. *''The Poetry Room''. New York: Harper & Row; 1970. *''Cheered and Greeted'' (with Jim Carroll). New York: Adventures in Poetry, 1973. *''The Population Explodes''. Storrs, CT: University of Connecticut Library, 1973. *''"I Have Been Tested and Found Not Insane". Bolinas, CA: Big Sky, 1974. *''News From Niman Farm. Bolinas, CA: Tombouctou Books, 1976. *''Live At The Church.'' New York: Kulchur Foundation, 1977. *''Blind Date'' (pamphlet). Santa Barbara, CA: Am Here Books / Immediate Editions, 1981. *''The Angel / L'angelo'' (with Rita Degli Esposti & Gianantonio Pozzi). Bologna, Italy: Scorrabandda, 1980. *''Africa, and The marriage of Walt Whitman and Marilyn Monroe''. Los Angeles: Little Caesar Press, 1982. *''The River, Books 1 & 2''. San Francisco: Blue Press, 1998. **revised second edition, The River: Books 1, 2, and 3. Santa Cruz, CA: Blue Press, 2007. *''The Family Trees'' (illustrated by Kim Abeles). Palo Alto, CA: Blue Press, 2001. *''A Poem for the Dawn of the Terror Years''. Palo Alto, CA: Blue Press, 2003. *''Lyrics''. Santa Cruz, CA: Blue Press, 2009. *''Dear Oxygen: New and selected poems, 1996-2011''. New Orleans, LA: University of New Orleans Press, 2011. Fiction *''A Bolinas Report''. Zone Press, 1971. Non-fiction *''Tilth: Bolinas''. Bolinas, CA: Bolinas Future Studies Center, 1972. *''Dance as Individual Body-Power'' (pamphlet). Canton, OH: The Institute of Further Studies; 1972. *''Birth of the Cool: Beat, bebop, and the American avant-garde''. New York: Free Press, 2001; London & New York: Scribner, 2002. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Lewis MacAdams, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 21, 2014. Articles * “Poetry and Politics.” Talking poetics from Naropa Institute : annals of the Jack Kerouac School of Disembodied Poetics V. 2. Ed. Anne Waldman and Marilyn Webb, Boulder, Colo. : Shambhala, 1979 * "Remembering Jim Carroll," Los Angeles Times. September 16, 2009. "Remembering Jim Carroll," Los Angeles Times. September 16, 2009. Web, Mar. 16, 2013. Audio / video Audiotapes *''Lewis MacAdams: Reading from City money and other poems''. San Francisco: Tenth Muse, 1969. *''Lewis MacAdams Poetry Reading, Feb. 22, 1977''. San Francisco: 1977. *''Lewis MacAdams at Cody's Bookstore, Apr. 26, 1978''. Berkeley, CA: 1978. *''To The Russian Women'' (cassette). Washington, DC: Watershed Institute, 1989. *''And Now The News'' *''Dear Oxygen'' (CD). Beverly Hills, CA: Shizin Songs, BMI, 2007. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. Films *directed (with Richard Lerner), What Happened to Kerouac? (1986) Documentary. References External links ;Poems *Grand Central Station a chapbook of poems by MacAdams featured at Big Bridge#9 ;Prose *Q: What do I love about Philip Whalen's poems? written for the L.A. Weekly on the occasion of the publication of Philip Whalen’s Overtime, March, 1999 * "Remembering Jim Carroll" in the Los Angeles Times. September 16, 2009. *Orhan Pamuk's L.A. stroll conjures up familiar sights (MacAdams article, which appeared November 2009 in the L.A. Times, discusses Nobel prize-winning author Orhan Pamuk, and his bond with Los Angeles' old-fashioned urban scape) ;Audio / video *[http://www.kcet.org/socal/departures/two-poems-from-the-river-book-one-by-lewis-macadams.html Two poems from The River, Book One] * KCET Departures interview with Lewis Macadams artist and advocate of the L.A. River ;Books *Lewis MacAdams at Amazon.com ;About *Interview with Lewis MacAdams at Rain Taxi, 2006. *Interview with Lewis MacAdams subtitled: Birth of the Cool. Beat, Bebop and the American Avant-Garde. MacAdams is interviewed by Paul DeRienzo *Lewis MacAdams, the L.A. River's best friend - Los Angeles Times interview, 2010. *Dale Smith reviews Lewis MacAdams ;Etc. *Friends of the Los Angeles River Official website Category:1944 births Category:American poets Category:American literary critics Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:Princeton University alumni Category:Living people Category:Los Angeles River Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets